


Oh Saturday Sun

by kalika_999



Series: Jack and Brock's misadventures [59]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Getting Together, HYDRA Husbands, Implied Sexual Content, Insecurity, M/M, Meet-Cute, Muteness, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/pseuds/kalika_999
Summary: Jack finds a new hobby that's more fulfilling than paperwork in the middle of the night at his favorite diner.





	Oh Saturday Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Steve-Bucky-Stucky (Chemical30)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemical30/gifts).



> To my friendo for giving me this idea by making a random comment about a piece of Jack art that triggered something cute I needed to write out so very badly. ;) All the band names are fake as far as I know.

“Need a top up, Jack?”

Glancing away from his mess of papers, Jack blinked up at the woman holding a pot of coffee and waiting patiently before his mind supplied _Alice_ and he shook his head absently. A sorry pressed to his lips.

Clucking her tongue, she gestured towards the plate of food that had made it almost all the way to the other end of the table. “You didn’t even eat any of your roast beef, it’s definitely cold by now.”

He frowned, making a fist to his chest and drawing it in a circular motion a couple of times in apology.

“Don’t apologize to me, you’re the one that’s going to have to tell Harvey about it and you know how sensitive he is about his food.” 

He smiled, nodding at the stern expression he was at the end of while putting the pile of paperwork aside. 

“ _If you could heat it up for me, I’ll eat right now._ ” He signed.

He checked the clock hanging against the wall of the diner, surrounded by vintage decor and a homely atmosphere, it was like a second home. “ _I should probably get going and sleep soon too._ ” 

“I don’t know how you get enough rest loitering around here for hours on end and then wake up early morning. I’m about to start worrying about you, honey.”

He knew that meant Alice was already worried, giving her a small smile as he retrieved the plate and handed it over, pressing his hands together in thought of what to say without sounding bothered by it. “ _Don’t be. I get plenty of sleep, trust me._ ”

She gave him one last narrow eyed expression before carrying his plate back toward the kitchen. “I’m gonna have to unless I can bodily force you to sleep. Or better yet, drug your coffee.”

Lifting up his mug to his lips, Jack feigned worry towards the beverage before taking a sip and Alice shook her head at him. “After your meal, go home.”

Jack gave her a nod, only turning towards the window to watch the rain when she disappeared into the back.

*****

His apartment was expensive and minimal, placed on one of the top floors in a high rise with stunning views and amazing location. There wasn’t a night where he’s laid out in the middle of his bed and staring up at the ceiling, hoping and sometimes praying sleep would reach him soon rather than later.

Eventually he comes to the realization he’s bored and maybe in need of a hobby (or three) to keep it at bay instead of hiding out at home or in a diner on days he could do something more and maybe finally find some friends.

He backpedaled on the idea almost immediately. Baby steps.

*****

Jack’s a little embarrassed on how long it takes for him to put music and shows together. Clubs and dive bars are his speed at the moment and because he enjoys the local music scene, he finds together they’re a perfect match. 

It’s fun, exciting even; full of people and a buzzing energy he can soak in even if he’s still not ready for interacting. He knows that’s fine, he can just take it all in at his pace, no one knows and no one cares. It settles within him and the bands are the main thing he’s here to see anyway.

It’s on one of these nights that he’s headed to see Insanity Hound perform one last show to kick off their tour of North America and Jack wanted to see them play before they did.

He managed to get in early enough to buy a beer before there was a mob of people around the bar and he hovered about watching the first band when he felt someone walk backwards into him. The person turned around hurriedly and Jack was immediately attracted to how gorgeous they looked. 

“Hey! Sorry, didn’t see ya there!”

Jack only nursed his beer, mind suddenly blank and all he could do was stare at the stranger.

The man looked him over, a smirk crossing his face when eyes rested on his chest. Before Jack could feel awkwardly self conscious, his current company nodded in approval.

“Hidden Green Acres!”

The look of confusion must have been clear because there was a bark of a laugh and the stranger gestured at his t-shirt. “Great band! Shitty they ain’t better known, huh?”

Jack couldn’t stop himself from staring at the dopey and excited expression across the man’s face. He was beautiful with his black hair and pretty eyes, Jack’s body stayed frozen in place while his brain supplied nothing in the way of how to return a comment back. 

Eventually the dopey expression lightened and his new object of affection saluted Jack with his empty beer bottle. “Well, needa refill, enjoy the show!”

He stared after him, watching as he waded through the heavy crowd and slapped a hand against the shoulder of a guy in a leather jacket and a missing arm. They grinned at each other and began to talk. It was then that Jack wished he said something, staring down at his own t-shirt and sure, people have complimented his taste in music before but this time around he wished he had reacted _somehow_. Jack couldn’t help the small private smile creeping up on him, his ears warming.

The band was amazing live when they finally came out and Jack was happy for them; they finally got to go out and showcase their talent, he was a fan since the day they were handing out terribly made demo tapes out of the back of a trunk. He couldn’t help feel proud.

The energy was electric and despite leaning in the back just soaking it all in: a mild fear of getting caught up in too much and not being able to protest when he had enough, even with his size always lingered. He was fine right here, having the time of his life.

Occasionally, in the pit, he saw two familiar heads pop up, mainly the man bun guy but sometimes he was able to make out his insta-crush bouncing off bodies and singing out lyrics as if he really didn’t give a shit who noticed. It was a little cute, okay..maybe a lot cute and Jack couldn’t help going back and forth between him and the band’s performance all throughout the evening.

When the show was over, Jack happened to see his mystery guy one last time before he made his way home. Catching a smoke as the crowd began to file out, he saw the one armed man bun helping his friend along and into one of the many awaiting cabs laughing about something. They said a few words before his friend slammed the door closed and slapped the roof, taking himself off the curb and Jack supposed if he was meant to have another moment with his t-shirt guy, he would. One day.

*****

It was a couple of months before he could make some time for himself to go to another show, it was almost immediate when he saw his crush again, jeans too tight and a few too many friends surrounding him. Jack took it as a sign that it probably wasn’t the best time to show his face again despite wanting to, maybe hoping to interact again. (He may have spent a little too much time on his clothes and his hair with a small shred of anticipation, but that wasn’t anyone’s business but his own.) He had no idea how to make an impression that didn’t require typing on his phone in way of explanation about his disability and clear the confusion of him not being able to speak like a normal person, so in hindsight, as long as he saw him, that was good enough.

He managed to find a seat at one of the back tables and enjoyed the music, slowly forgetting about everything else, at least temporarily.

*****

The funny thing was, it just kept happening at other shows and while Jack was notoriously bad at making contact, seeing that stranger over and over again made it feel like he was always seeing an old friend..

*****

Jack stepped into an invite-only Decapitated Mass show at some warehouse location in the industrial sector wondering if he was in the wrong place. There were only a handful of people there and while he had been late, the crew seemed to be moving at a snail’s pace to get the stage set up for the opening act.

He supposed it was to be expected, the headliner wasn’t up for a couple hours and it was pretty intimate and laid back. 

Buying a beer, Jack perched himself near the back and away from all the mingling fans and free bits of food being served as part of the experience. He settled on watching a roadie testing the mic while tuning one of the guitars and was thoroughly startled when an elbow lightly jabbed him in the side.

He glanced over to see his crush leaning against the wall next to him, a knowing smirk across his handsome features. “You’d think _especially_ after findin’ ya ‘ere, you’d have the balls to come up and say somethin’.”

He looked nice; hair done up like always, a worn but soft looking t-shirt underneath an open zip hoodie and snug jeans.

Jack could only blink at him and the cocky expression on his new friend slowly faded. “Ah shit, I guess maybe you ain’t interested in talkin’ with me.”

Licking his lips, Jack reached out, grabbing the man’s arm before he could leave. He gestured for him to give him a moment, hurriedly typing on his phone before handing it over, explaining his predicament. He watched furrowed brows quickly smooth out and his phone was handed back.

“Geez, I mean, does that matter? Sometimes I’m talkin’ to myself anyway, would be nice that I can knowin’ I got an audience now. I’m Brock by the way. You jus seem ta have a great taste in music and it’s always nice seein’ a familiar face. Do ya always come to these shows alone?”

Jack shook his head to the first comment, giving him a tiny smile to the rest of it, then nodding to the other part. He signed his name out of habit only to pause at the way Brock’s brows gave off the massive confusion he probably felt. Fanning the invisible letters away, he typed his name into the phone for him.

Brock brightened. “Nice to meet ya, Jack. And yeah, usually I show up with my best friend but I’m flyin’ solo tonight. He had a date night thing with his boyfriend and I couldn’t miss this. Yanno?”

Jack nodded, taking another sip of his beer.

Someone began testing out the drums and the crowd slowly started to get bigger, both he and Brock looking at each other with a level of uncertainty.

“So, wanna hang out?” Brock wondered and Jack wasn’t sure but he swore there was a sign of hopefulness in those eyes that made his heart beat a little faster.

Nodding almost immediately, Jack widened his smile and they went to join the people gathering by the stage.

By the time the opening act was wrapping up, there was a modest group formed and while not as big as any club or bar scene, it was still a good time, more intimate and everyone seemed really happy just to be there.

Brock was singing his heart out like Jack had seen him do a few times and while he wasn’t bouncing around in the pit, he was still radiating all that big energy a mere couple of feet from the band itself and Jack couldn’t help but feed off it. His immediate reaction to find somewhere quiet to be was dissolved so quickly he didn’t even have time to register it.

It was only when the crowd was pushing forward more, a kicked up frenzy that had been building up started growing and Jack’s mind was unsure how to choose between leaving the crowd or staying for Brock. It was then, an arm firmly wrapped around his bicep and he was met with Brock’s calm demeanor in a sea of sweaty, adoring expressions cast towards the band.

“You look like ya need a breather!”

Hastily he nodded and Brock kept the tight, grounding hold on him as they carefully pushed and shoved their way out, found a wall to lean against and Brock grinned. “That was great!”

Feeling a little guilty for pulling him out of there, Jack weakly gestured for him to go back but Brock only shook his head, barking out a laugh. “I ain’t leavin’ ya ‘ere! I can still see ‘em, jus..relax! It’s fine!”

Jack allowed himself to, Brock beside him as he closed his eyes and really listened to the music. He must have lost track of time, the song close to ending and a cool water bottle nudged against his arm. He opened his eyes to see Brock already drinking out of one and he accepted the other, taking a much needed sip. Unconsciously he signed thank you with a hand touching his lips then drawing his hand outward.

He realized his mistake immediately but Brock looked pleased, grinning as he pointing at him. “Hey! I know that one! That’s thank you, yeah?”

Breaking out in a smile, he felt like he was doing a lot of that today, Jack nodded quickly and Brock seemed excited.

“Yer welcome!” Brock nodded to himself, almost proud-like. “I jus may become an expert at this signin’ thing.”

Jack may have been a little bit smitten with Brock.

*****

Trading numbers to text was easy when they had to split up, but the moment the first message came in (after they tested it out together), Jack was at a loss. He stared at the simple _Hey_ that followed off with a wink emoji for _hours_ before he sent a _Hey_ back. 

What did the wink mean? He wasn’t sure and the only people he texted with were coworkers about projects and none of them winked. _Thank God_.

He decided to visit his neighbor and friend Clint to ask about it, the only person in the building that picked up on his disability before Jack had a chance to explain it and it was nice to have someone close by to talk to with in Sign without all the awkward typing in the way.

“ _It’s just a wink._ ” Clint signed, a puzzled look across his features as he stared at the phone whilst leaning against his door frame. There was pizza sauce on his t-shirt and his apartment looked like he had a brawl the night before. Jack wasn’t exactly sure how he paid rent but he didn’t mind, giving his dog Lucky a scratch on the head. “ _Unless he’s flirting with you._ ” The words hung in the air and Clint grinned, the band aid across his nose peeling off a little.

Jack shook his head immediately to that. “ _New friend._ ”

“ _So? He’s kinda interested, probably likes you especially if you kept seeing him at shows. I know, wink back at him!_ ”

Jack decided he wasn’t going to wink back, that was a little too much pressure. This was stupid, over thinking things because of one stupid emoji.

He couldn’t sleep that night.

*****

Brock kept in contact with him everyday and Jack found he was getting more and more accustomed to his simple little messages and greetings. There were some moments where the wink came back and Jack was frozen in what to say, but usually it was just a simple hey and maybe a run down on each others days. It was nice and Jack found on days he wasn’t visiting the diner, he could sleep after simple chit chat and a goodnight from Brock.

*****

**Brock (6:19am):** Do you like the Molten Trees? They’re playing at the Templeton next Saturday and figured we could go?

Jack picked up his phone, staring at the morning text with a raise of his brows and a toothbrush in his mouth. The band was a little too experimental for his tastes but he definitely wasn’t going to pass on seeing them live if Brock wanted to.

He confirmed the date and the rest of his week was a blur.

*****

Brock nudged him as Jack tried processing the music, he was sure it was written all over his face. “I know, I know. These guys ain’t nothin’ like Undead God, but I thought hell, they’re tryin’ and they ain’t _that_ bad.”

Jack nodded in agreement, giving him a light tug of his ear and a thumbs up; they skipped milling in with the rest of the crowd gathered at the front of the stage, opting for a dark corner like he usually would have chosen if he’d have come out on his own. Brock was the one who suggested it and Jack found that really thoughtful of him, beginning to think about that stupid wink emoji again, hoping he hadn’t missed a sign of something.

He spent most of the night watching Brock enjoy himself, which was honestly worth the ticket price alone. Jack picked up a few songs but he was really out of his depth tonight. That didn’t stop him from being instantly disappointed the moment the band wrapped up their show and the cold fact arrived that he and Brock would go their separate ways again.

Near the doors, Brock bought himself a t-shirt from the merchandise stand and when they finally managed to get outside, Jack contemplated how to prolong their evening.

“Wanna grab a drink?” Brock said after, he suddenly paused and gave a shrug. “I mean, if you ain’t in a hurry to get home or nothin’.”

Letting his shoulders relax in relief, Jack nodded and gestured for Brock to lead the way, unsure of where he was going. 

They found themselves in a neighborhood pub, a cover band playing classic rock tunes and a moderate crowd on the dance floor. Grabbing a table, a waitress immediately came in to take their order.

“Nachos?” Brock asked, looking up from the small menu card and Jack nodded as he watched the band. “Great! I need me some nachos, the biggest servin’!”

The girl nodded and Jack drowned out the rest of the conversation, scanning the crowd and studying the decor. He almost jumped when Brock put a hand on his arm and it was immediately withdrawn.

“Sorry, I was wonderin’ if ya heard me.”

Jack shook his head apologetically before he typed out a sorry on his phone for him. Brock grinned, waving it off as he pulled himself out of his seat and thumbed at the hallway near the back. “Gonna hit the restroom, I’ll be back.”

Giving him a thumbs up, their beers arrived and Jack focused himself on that and the music, suddenly feeling a rush of nervousness, all his dwelling and insecurity coming in at full force even if it was just two new friends finally spending time outside of a show.

It also made him happy; he really did like Brock and wanted to spend more time with him. He was honest, his text rants about the daily problems he encountered in New York were amusing, and he was thoughtful of him without it coming out insulting. Finally here at this point? Jack was still surprised it all happened.

After a few beers and way too many nachos, Brock tilted his head towards the crowd on the dance floor. “Whadda ya think? Up for some dancin’?”

Immediately Jack was reeling back and shaking his head. When Brock wasn’t taking no for an answer, he rolled his eyes and typed _I don’t know how_ across his phone screen.

“Don’t take much! You jus move to the rhythm, anyone can do that!”

_Anyone but him_ , Jack thought to himself. Still, Brock’s insistent tugs to his arm were hard to resist, _generally_ he was hard to resist and Jack let himself be led to the dance floor. 

It was a little funny how Brock never looked like the type of person who danced openly in public without a care of how he may look but there he was, not the best of the crowd but not the worst and he was enjoying himself which canceled everything else out.

As if reading his mind, Brock turned his way and grinned. “If yer thinkin’ about how I can jus do this, I learned a long time ago it’s easier not givin’ a shit.” He deliberately poked him in the chest. “Somethin’ _you_ need to remember. If someone’s givin’ ya grief, tell ‘em to fuck off. They ain’t worth yer time.”

Jack gave him a perplexed expression and Brock only laughed. “Yeah you can still tell ‘em off if ya can’t talk, I know ya can. You can look intimidatin’ without even tryin’. Now c’mon, show me some moves!”

Jack didn’t have much in the way of moves but he tried anyway, at least a little. The people they were around, while older and seemingly more conservative than the crowds at the shows, were open and friendly, encouraging smiles faced his way while Brock tugged at his hand this way or that to guide him in certain ways. 

He didn’t feel alien even if he was quite aware of how awkward he probably looked, limbs going this way and that, sometimes he bumped into a person or two but it was always followed by a gentle push to redirect him to where he should have been or a laugh that was more amusement than critical. He appreciated it and wondered if these were the kind of people that encouraged Brock to just be himself or if he just shrugged it off at shows and went for it. He’d have to ask him sometime.

It was when the band switched up the vocals, their bass player stepping up to the mic to start a slower number, that Jack became self conscious again.

Brock gave him a smirk, tilting his head towards the many couples stepping in together. “Wanna pair up?”

Jack froze and Brock huffed out a small chuckle as he pulled him in, close. “C’mon, it ain’t that bad. I’ll lead.”

Not knowing where to put his hands, Jack hovered them around Brock’s middle before he let them settle at hips, a small sigh escaping Brock near his ear that Jack would have missed if the music was louder.

“I love this song, even if it’s only a cover band performin’ it.” Brock murmured low.

Jack had never heard it before but he liked it, mostly because he could be close to Brock, the girl at the mic beginning to sing.

Brock began to sway slowly, Jack going with the movement as he tried his best not to overthink it.

“You know, this may come out kinda creepy but,” Brock cleared his throat, mouth close to his ear again. “After the second time I saw ya, I kept hopin’ I’d see ya again. Then I did, over and over again. I wanted to say somethin’ but couldn’t.”

Jack furrowed his brows in confusion, drawing back to look at Brock.

Brock chuckled, nodding his head. “Yeah, probably sounds weird. I can’t explain it, jus took me awhile to gather up some courage and you were always by yerself at the back corner and seemed to prefer it that way. I wasn’t sure if ya wanted company.”

Staring in awe, Jack stopped moving to press his index finger lightly to Brock’s chest, giving him a smile.

“What? Me? Ya wanted to talk to me?”

Brightening, Jack nodded; he leaned away a little to bring his hands in between them, fingers splayed, to lightly shake them. Brock stared at the gesture a long moment to process before he shook his head, turning back up to him.

“You were nervous.”

Agreeing solemnly, he returned his hands at Brock’s hips, carefully sliding them around to his back and when Brock didn’t protest, he only leaned in closer.

“Huh. Crazy, the both of us.”

Jack was in agreement, settling back into the rhythm of the song. He didn’t anticipate Brock tilting his head up and pressing their lips together for a kiss, but he didn’t mind it, especially when they didn’t pull apart until someone kindly nudged them after the song had long finished playing.

It was late when they left and took a subway train to Brock’s apartment. The place was tiny and a little unkempt, but somewhere in between eating day old pizza and Brock showing off his music collection, they ended up having sex to some screamo band Jack had never heard of before. It was alright since it mostly drowned out what the neighbors could have heard otherwise.

In the morning, over breakfast bagels from the deli next door and the best coffee Jack had ever tasted, Brock asked if they should go on a real date together. Jack could only answer with a lean over the card table, pressing another kiss to awaiting lips, his hand giving Brock’s knee a squeeze.

When he pulled back to Brock wearing that smile he found he liked way too much, Jack had never been happier or more hopeful in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Title by Vance Joy


End file.
